The Second Sunrises
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Penyihir terakhir itu menemukan sang peri ditengah danau, sedang bernyanyi. Keesokannya, matahari terbit dua kali. —ChibaHayami, Alternate Universe


Pekerjaannya membuat ia harus masuk ke dalam hutan, mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat ramuan. Biasanya tidak jadi masalah, karena ia selalu mengembara sendirian diantara pepohonan ketika matari masih berada di atas kepala. Namun kebutuhan mendesak ini membuatnya harus menjelajah dibawah kanopi dedaunan dan diatas akar-akar yang malang-melintang ditengah malam ramai karena serbuan air hujan.

Hutan pun hening. Seolah semua makhluk di dalam sana tersihir oleh angin semilir dingin yang berhembus diantara rapatnya tanaman. Seolah semuanya tertidur dengan nyanyian rintik-rintik miliaran air yang jatuh menimpa daun-daun diatas mereka. Seolah semuanya memilih diam, dan mendengarkan simfoni alam, duduk sambil bersedekap dengan selimut karena udara dingin yang menggigit tulang.

Ia menggigil biarpun sudah mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan tebal. Bahkan giginya masih bergemelutuk sekalipun ia sudah memakai tudungnya. Tangannya kebas, jari-jarinya yang memegang keranjang lebih kaku daripada yang satunya. Ia mengikuti seberkas cahaya yang melayang sejajar dengan pandangannya, yang ia buat dengan mantera sederhana buatannya sendiri.

Ia adalah penyihir terakhir di dunia ini. Diluar sana ia berkedok seorang ahli ramuan. Tidak semua ahli ramuan adalah penyihir tapi semua penyihir adalah ahli ramuan jadi ia memiliki penyamaran yang sempurna. Sore ini ada seorang pasien yang mengeluh sakit di daerah perutnya, semakin malam gejala yang ia alami semakin parah dan hal itu membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi ke hutan untuk mencari bahan ramuan malam ini juga.

Ia mendengar suara. Sebuah nyanyian.

Ia sudah ribuan kali berkenala ke hutan ini. Bisa dibilang ia hapal jalurnya. Ia ingat pola akar diatas tanah dan hal itu membuatnya tidak tersandung ketika berjalan. Ia tidak lupa anyaman kanopi diatas kepalanya dan hal itu membantu melindungi dirinya dari air yang ditumpah oleh langit pelindung mereka. Ia tahu di depannya ada sebuah bukaan, ada danau disana.

Tampaknya rembulan yang bersembunyi di balik awan tidak kuasa untuk tidak menyinari permukaan air dengan cahaya peraknya. Sinar putih itu redup, namun membantunya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Cahaya buatannya ia matikan, ia simpan di dalam saku. Cahaya keperakan sang dewi malam sudah cukup membantunya melihat.

Sesosok wanita bernyanyi, melayang diatas permukaan air yang jernih bagaikan permata. Dari punggungnya empat sayap nyaris transparan berkepak pelan. Rambut cokelat mudanya dikuncir dua. Kulitnya yang putih seolah bercahaya, disirami cahaya rembulan, dipantulkan oleh permukaan air yang tenang

Suaranya selembut sutera, sepelan embusan angin. Ia memahami liriknya, tentang matahari, tentang langit, tentang bumi, tentang manusia. Ia tahu emosi dibaliknya, kesedihan, kekecewaan, kerinduan. Lagunya mengundang. Ia mendekat.

.

.

 _ **The Second Sunrises**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos, a very short** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Sang peri berhenti bernyanyi. Alih-alih kabur seperti yang ada dalam bayangannya, wanita muda itu berbalik. Manik hijaunya yang tampak ditonjolkan oleh gaun merah muda yang ia kenakan, "Manusia," ujarnya tenang.

"Penyihir, lebih tepatnya," ia menjawab.

"Ah ya," sang peri mengangguk perlahan. Ia melayang mendekat. Sayapnya berkepak ringan, gaunnya menari dan melambai, "Aku mendengar bisik-bisik para hewan yang melihatmu datang dan pergi di hutan ini."

"Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu mereka," itu benar. Dengan kekuatannya, terkadang ia memilih tidak menampakkan diri agar hewan-hewan di hutan tidak merasa terganggu, apalagi kalau ada kawanan binatang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia bahkan pernah jalan memutar karena ada kawanan rusa yang sedang mengadakan festival kawin di jalurnya yang biasa.

"Untuk itu mereka berterima kasih padamu, Chiba," mereka berdiri berhadapan. Entah sejak kapan sang peri tahu namanya karena seingatnya mereka belum berkenalan. Chiba tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah sang peri. Manik hijaunya menghipnotis, mengingatkan Chiba akan lautan terdalam, akan hutan terlebat. Misterius namun mengundang, "Aku tebak kau memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan?"

Ah ya. Chiba hampir lupa kalau ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Chiba tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah sang peri sebelum kembali ke semak-semak tempatnya datang dan kembali menyusuri jalan setapak yang selalu menjadi jalurnya.

Ketika ia mengambil jamur, saat ia menyiangi daun mint, Chiba teringat sesuatu dan mengutuki kebodohannya. Ia tidak tahu nama sang peri.

"Rinka Hayami," ia mendengar suara merdu itu sekali lagi, diikuti dengan nyanyian samar dengan lirik yang sama. Chiba tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan hutan dan menyelamatkan pasiennya.

* * *

Malam itu bulan menantang malam dengan perkasa. Bersinar membulat sempurna, membuat permukaan danau berkilau dan mengilat. Chiba tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan disitu, tapi ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang membawa kedua kakinya melangkah ke sana. Ia duduk di pinggir danau. Kakinya ia ayunkan di permukaan danau, mengetes airnya yang dingin, bersenandung pelan.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang kemari lagi," karena Chiba seorang penyihir, ia terbiasa memasang tameng di sekitar tubuhnya, yang melindunginya dari gangguang makhluk apapun sehingga ia tidak mudah dikagetkan. Namun Sang Peri, entah karena ia memang berasal dari entitas yang berbeda atau kemampuannya diatas Chiba, mengejutkannya. Tiba-tiba gadis berambut cokelat dengan selaput pelangi seindah emerald itu duduk di sampingnya. Sayapnya berkepak pelan, mengirimkan embusan angin dingin ke arah Chiba. Malam itu ia mengenakan gaun tipis berwarna kuning, "Biasanya manusia akan menganggap bertemu peri sebagai sebuah mimpi."

"Kau terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan," Chiba menyetujui, "Tapi aku yakin aku tidak bermimpi."

"Jadi kau kembali," sebuah senyum terkulum di bibir merah muda itu, Chiba memperhatikan dari ekor matanya. Cahaya rembulan menyorot ke arah keduanya. Mungkin kulit sang peri memang pada dasarnya bercahaya.

"Jadi aku kembali," Chiba mengangguk singkat.

"Aku senang kau kembali," Rinka Hayami berkata lagi.

"Aku juga," Chiba menatap pangkuannya. Airnya tidak terasa terlalu dingin sekarang. Ia menggerakkan kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan ikan-ikan mendekat, melesat, berenang di sekitarnya. Ia menatap permukaan air danau yang bersinar itu, yang beriak akibat ulahnya dan ikan-ikan di dalamnya.

"Kau suka disini?" Sang Peri bertanya. Chiba menoleh. Ia baru memperhatikan kalau ujung telinga wanita muda disamping meruncing tajam.

"Disini menyenangkan," Chiba menjawab singkat. Ia menunduk. Kedua tangan Hayami tampak rileks di sisi tubuhnya. Hanya udara kosong yang menjadi batas antara jari-jarinya dan jari-jari lentik gadis itu, selisihnya hanya beberapa centi. Angin berhembus lagi, "Kau tidak dingin?"

Pertanyaan Chiba dijawab dengan sebuah tawa ringan. Gadis itu ikut menoleh. Mereka kembali bertatapan. Chiba tidak pernah bosan menatap kedua iris hijau itu, namun fokusnya teralihkan ketika jari-jari dingin sang peri menyentuh tangannya dan membimbingnya ke pipi Hayami yang merona merah muda, "Aku tidak mengenal konsep dingin," kedua matanya tertutup. Pipinya bersandar pada tangan Chiba. Chiba memegang pipi sang peri yang satu lagi.

Kedua matanya, yang bersembunyi di balik poni hitamnya, menatap lekat wajah indah Hayami. Ia mengingat konturnya. Wajahnya yang bulat, dagunya yang tajam. Manik hijaunya yang misterius, kuat dan penuh determinasi namun disaat yang bersamaan tampak rapuh dan penuh damba, yang kini tersembunyi dibalik kelopak yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik. Alisnya yang melengkung sempurna. Pipinya yang merona kemerahan. Kulitnya yang bercahaya samar. Telinganya yang meruncing, yang dihiasi anting-anting yang mirip bunga melati.

Dulu, Chiba tidak tahu konsep kata 'sempurna'. Kini ia menemukan contoh nyatanya.

Chiba mendekatkan wajahnya. Napas pendek-pendek Hayami menggelitik ujung hidungnya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, menari pelan. Bergerak selaras, perlahan hingga akhirnya keduanya berlomba untuk saling mendominasi. Chiba pun lupa daratan.

* * *

"Wow," Hayami tertawa pelan. Tubuhnya lebih elok tanpa busana. Kalau Chiba bisa melukis, ia rasa lukisannya akan menjadi sebuah _masterpiece_ —tapi ia ragu apakah ia akan punya niat menjual lukisan seindah itu.

"Wow," Chiba ikut kagum dengan alasan yang berbeda. Seingatnya, tadi mereka ada di pinggir danau. Memadu kasih berdua, membuat Chiba lupa akan dunia. Tapi sekarang mereka ada di puncak bukit, masih dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sewaktu mereka lahir dahulu kala.

Langit perlahan berubah menjadi terang. Kanvas hitam itu bagai diolesi cat kemerahan, jingga, dan kuning. Sang rembulan pamit diri, menghilang dalam latar belakang. Chiba menoleh ke arah Hayami, takut peri itu seperti rembulan yang menghilang ketika pagi tiba. Chiba menggenggam tangannya, "Aku suka melihat matahari terbit disini," ujar sang gadis dalam bisikan yang selembut bayu.

Chiba tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya. Sang peri tersenyum lembut, manik hijaunya fokus menatap perubahan warna yang terjadi di langit di atas mereka. Ia bersenandung pelan. Cahaya keemasan sang surya yang mulai berkuasa menyentuh mereka, kehangatannya menyentuh kulit Chiba yang telanjang. Sinar terang itu membuat perinya menjadi semakin rupawan. Seolah mungkin, kedua bibir wanita muda itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

Hari ini Chiba melihat dua matahari terbit. Satu di ufuk timur, satu lagi di wajah Rinka Hayami, sang peri hutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Tulisanku adalah sampah tapi kalau kubiarkan saja di dalam kepalaku nanti dia membusuk disana (sebuah post yang pernah numpang lewat di beranda facebook). Terinspirasi dari salah satu pesan draft sms, pengirimnya mengirimkan pesan 'aku melihat dua matahari terbit, satu di ufuk timur satu lagi di wajahmu' lupa detailnya seperti apa tapi intinya begitu deh.

Pertama kali nulis Chiba dan Hayami. Mereka pasangan yang keren, karena keduanya _cool_ dan keduanya anggota kelas E yang gak ribet dan resek(?) semoga gak OOC banget ya… mereka tuh tingkat pemahaman satu sama yang lain udah sangat dalam jadi kadang Aru merasa kalau mereka saling mengerti biarpun tanpa bertukar kata. Kayaknya alurnya kecepetan ya? Anggap saja karena Chiba itu sedang meriang (merindukan kasih sayang) dan Hayami memantrai Chiba(?)

Dibuat dalam rangka perayaan hari valentine, mengingat gebetan Aru baru punya pacar jadi Aru merayakan hari valentine dengan nulis kisah romantis yang tidak realistis untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hati ini #curhat #maafinmakhluk ini #abaikan

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di **Cerita Lainnya!**


End file.
